Since some years, the addition polymerization of bisacrylamides and amines is well-known (P. Ferrutti et al., Polymer 26 (1985) 1336). Bisacrylamides are much more stable against hydrolysis compared to acrylic esters. The reaction of amines and esters lead to an transamidation reaction (H.-G. Elias, Makromolekxc3xcle, Hxc3xcttig and Wepf, Basel, 1990, p. 555).
Consequently, the assumption was that a reaction of acrylic esters and amines should lead to an cleavage of ester bonds. Therefore, the formation of addition polymers, prepolymers and macromonomers of amines and acrylic esters should be impossible.
Recently, oligoamido amines and oligoester amines based on antibiotics containing .beta-lactam rings were investigated (Panayotov, Eur. Polym. J. 32 (1996) 957-962). They were prepared by interaction between ampicillin and amoxicillin and methylenebisacrylamide, 1,4-diacryloylpiperazine and 1,3-propanediol diacrylate.